


Rosas Azules

by TabrisXX



Series: ROSAS [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Español | Spanish, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Oral Sex, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Roses, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: "Ayer fui tu esposa, hoy soy tu hermano y en esta nueva vida ambos somos víctimas de un cruel amor imposible".Secuela de "Rosas Negras" y segunda entrega de la trilogía "Rosas".---[AU] Reencarnación.





	1. Rosas Azules I

**Author's Note:**

> **La presente historia es la secuela de mi one-shot llamada _"Rosas Negras"_ , por lo que recomiendo leerlo previamente para la mejor comprensión de los hechos aquí relatados. Esta es la segunda parte de la trilogía denominada _"Rosas"_.  
> **  
> En este AU Yakov y Lilia son los padres de Mila (31), Victor (28) y Yuri (16); quienes son hermanos de sangre entre sí.  
> 

Habían pasado varios años desde que Victor Nikiforov tuvo aquella impresionante revelación, cuando descubrió que Yuri -su hermano menor- fue nada más y nada menos que su amada esposa Yulia en una de sus vidas anteriores. El dolor que le causó recuperar esos recuerdos fue inmenso e indescriptible. No podía concebir que fueran víctimas de un destino tan cruel que ahora se burlaba así de ellos, poniéndolos en una situación por demás imposible. Esta vez nacieron siendo hermanos sangre, eran hijos de los mismos padres y se llevaban entre sí doce años.

Muy a pesar de él, Victor seguía enamorado de quien en otra ocasión fuera su mujer, esa misma a quien perdió en circunstancias dolorosas y cuya prematura muerte lo llevó a él mismo a poner fin a su propia vida, cometiendo suicidio al no poder lidiar con la horrible agonía de vivir sin ella.

Sin embargo, hoy Victor era consciente de que su esposa reencarnó como su hermano y que no podría tenerla jamás de regreso en sus brazos. Por consiguiente, tuvo que tragarse todo aquel amor y padecerlo en silencio al no poder siquiera comentarlo con nadie, ya que si lo hacía, de seguro iba a ser tildado de loco o de enfermo.

Solo él sabía que amaba a Yuri de una manera tan intensa que nadie en el mundo sería capaz de comprender. Para todos, ellos eran hermanos. Pero para él, ese precioso chico rubio fue y siempre sería el gran amor de todas y cada una de las vidas en las que le tocara renacer.

Todos esos años, Victor cuidó afanosamente de su hermanito al punto de que sus padres nunca tuvieron la necesidad de contratar una niñera para que se encargara del hijo menor en lo que sus padres trabajaban fuera de casa. Entre Mila y Victor pudieron cuidar de Yuri tranquilamente sin desatender sus estudios. Conforme pasó el tiempo, el rubio siempre se apegó mucho más a su hermano que a su hermana, tanto que los chicos desarrollaron una suerte de dependencia emocional mutua.

Pero para Victor las cosas se fueron tornando por demás difíciles conforme los años pasaron. Yuri creció y cuando llegó a adolescencia, se volvió todavía más hermoso y atractivo que lo ya era cuando niño. Era delgado, poseía una figura esbelta, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas y sus características andróginas llevaban a muchos a confundirlo con una chica.

El tiempo pasaba y Victor sufría al ver el enorme parecido que iba adquiriendo su hermano con la que alguna vez fue su esposa. Tanto era así que moría de ganas de por probar sus labios, extrañaba tanto su dulzura y calidez, deseaba fervientemente las caricias de sus manos y también anhelaba poseer su cuerpo.

En su mente, el joven hombre podía reconstruir con claridad las más eróticas escenas de lo hermosa que se veía Yulia cada vez que la hacía suya, la belleza de sus quejidos de placer, el exquisito calor de su cuerpo y no podía evitar autosatisfacerse en medio de todo el éxtasis que su memoria evocaba.

Pero a pesar de ese notable parecido físico que solo Victor conocía, Yuri era algo diferente en cuanto a su manera de ser; él era un temperamental joven de dieciséis años, a quien molestaba muchísimo cuando alguien insinuaba siquiera que era una mujer o cuando en la escuela lo trataban de afeminado. En apariencia podía parecer una princesa pero su comportamiento y vocabulario eran propios de un vándalo. 

Debido a ese carácter complicado, a Yuri no se le daba muy bien hacer amigos. Pero la verdad era que el chico se sentía un poco acomplejado debido a su apariencia física, ya que lo vinieron molestando por eso durante bastante tiempo. Ocasionalmente usaba ropa grande para ocultar su bien formada silueta aunque su estatura tampoco le ayudaba mucho y todos sus compañeros eran más altos que él. Estos lo molestaron hasta el día que Yuri no lo soportó más, reaccionó totalmente furioso y propinó una paliza a los que lo provocaban, desde entonces lo respetaron más pero él seguía siendo proclive a la completa insolencia.

Lilia -la madre de Mila, Victor y Yuri- era una mujer muy refinada y constantemente luchaba para que su hijo menor dejara esa conducta irreverente, pero Victor siempre salía en defensa de su hermano.

—¡Dios, ese niño va a matarme de un disgusto un día de estos! -se quejó la mujer- ¿Cómo es que aprendió tantas malas palabras? ¡Me escandaliza escucharlo algunas veces!

—No exageres tanto, mamá -respondió Victor- Debes comprender que para Yuri es muy difícil convivir con los chicos de su edad. Siempre lo molestan por ser tan bonito, le han dicho cosas hirientes muchas veces y si ahora es así pues, es como un acto reflejo buscando defenderse.

—No debería prestar atención a lo que dicen los demás. Aún así, no me gusta que use ese vocabulario tan burdo -refutó la mujer- Victor, tú permitiste que hable y se comporte de esa manera. ¡Ahora ya no tenemos control sobre Yuri!

—Hablaré con él y le diré que modere su vocabulario -trató de calmarla- Despreocúpate, por favor.

—Gracias querido. A decir verdad, no sé qué haré cuando te vayas de aquí. Tú eres el único que consigue dominar a ese bello monstruo.

—No le digas así, mamá. Yuri no es un monstruo, es más bien...un ángel -sonrió-

—Por cierto, ¿cuándo piensas decirle a Yuri que te irás? -suspiró- Debo admitir que tengo miedo de su reacción.

—No lo sé. No me atrevo a decirle nada aún porque no quiero verlo sufriendo.

—Bueno, es verdad que va a sufrir con la separación pero tú necesitas seguir creciendo como profesional. Yo apoyo tu decisión de que te mudes a los Estados Unidos a hacer ese posgrado que deseas.

Victor sabía que bien podía quedarse en San Petersburgo y hacer ahí el dichoso posgrado pero era consciente de que si permanecía por más tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Yuri, las cosas se pondrían peores. Así que sin decirle a nadie, el albino inició los trámites y los papeleos para viajar al exterior con el oportuno pretexto de proseguir sus estudios.

Lo que el joven hombre necesitaba era poner distancia entre Yuri y él. Esa era la única forma de evitar que cometiera una terrible locura. Le dolía tener que dejarlo, estaban tan acostumbrados el uno al otro pero el albino no veía otra solución, ya la culpa lo carcomía por dentro, amaba y deseaba a su hermano porque el recuerdo de Yulia no me dejaba en paz, sabía que él era ella. Tenía a su ángel tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Era un martirio que simplemente ya no conseguía sobrellevar.

A sus padres les llamaba la atención el hecho de que Vitya tuviera ya veintiocho años de edad pero que jamás se haya interesado en realizar su vida sentimental. Ellos jamás conocieron a una sola novia ni a alguien que le pudiera interesar; según los dictados de la tradicional sociedad rusa, un hombre de esa edad ya debía de estar casado y con hijos, él sin embargo, distaba mucho de ese molde estereotipado.

El albino se hizo un profesional y laboralmente le iba muy bien aunque nunca dejó la casa de sus padres. Pero no había problema con eso, la residencia era muy grande y a ellos no les molestaba que su hijo no se hubiera independizado en ese sentido. Lo que los señores sí ignoraban era que la razón de su estadía allí respondía al nombre de Yuri. Victor nunca pensó en irse de su lado hasta hacía poco tiempo, cuando su situación respecto a su hermano se empezó a volver crítica.

Mila, su hermana mayor, se casó hace cuatro años con un hombre oriundo de Kazajistán llamado Otabek Altin y se fue con él a vivir al extranjero. La pareja tuvo un hijo y ocasionalmente iban de vacaciones a Rusia a visitarlos como en esa ocasión.

Apenas faltaba una semana para el viaje de Victor y el único que no sabía nada al respecto era Yuri. Por lo que decidió se lo diría esa noche después de cenar aprovechando que toda la familia estaría reunida. Se sentía un completo cobarde como enfrentarlo a solas y decirle que se marcharía.

—Yakov, querido... -Lilia se refirió a su esposo- ¿Puedes decirle a Yuri que venga a cenar?

—¿Pero en dónde se metió ese chico ahora? -preguntó el hombre al no ver a su hijo menor en los alrededores cuando hacía apenas unos minutos andaba por allí-

—Se llevó a Aybek con él, deben estar en la terraza -comentó Mila- Al parecer Yuri está muy entusiasmado con su sobrino.

Aybek Altin era el hijo Mila y Otabek, el niño tenía dos años de edad y se había acostumbrado muy rápido a Yuri. A Victor le pareció muy extraño pero a la vez tierno ver a Yuri cargando y jugando con ese pequeño, al observarlos le dolía el pecho y el sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderaba de su ser nuevamente.

—Yulia tuvo tantos deseos de ser madre -dijo para sus adentros- Ahora veo a Yuri tan encantado con ese niño y es como si viera a mi ángel con ese hijo que no pudimos tener -dejó salir un largo suspiró- El momento de la verdad se acerca...y siento miedo.

Cuando finalmente toda la familia estaba reunida alrededor de la mesa, empezaron a cenar y quienes más hablaban eran los señores de la casa y su hija mayor, el esposo de ésta era un hombre muy reservado y serio. Victor apenas emitía algunos comentarios y Yuri estaba completamente a cargo del niño, lo hizo sentar a su lado en una silla especial para infantes y le estaba dando de comer.

—¡Vaya! -exclamó Mila en verdad sorprendida- Yuri resultó ser muy bueno con los niños.

—Es cierto, Aybek está más calmado de lo normal -añadió Otabek- Usualmente es muy inquieto pero ahora hasta parece otro.

—Tampoco sabía que podía llevarme bien con los niños pequeños -dijo Yuri- Tengo una sensación rara, no lo sé, estuve compartiendo este par de días con Aybek y es como que se llenó un vacío extraño en mí -acarició la cabeza del niño- No sé bien como explicarlo.

—Serás un buen padre, Yuri -comentó Mila-

Victor miró a Yuri, quien atendía a su sobrino y estaba muy contento con ello. Las manos del albino temblaron de repente y no pudo sostener sus utensilios, un molesto nudo se estaba formando en su garganta y le asaltaban unas horribles ganas de llorar.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Vitya? -preguntó Lilia al notar extraño a su hijo-

Entonces sintió todas las miradas clavadas en él y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo impresionante para disimular su calamitoso estado y el hecho de encontrarse al borde de un terrible quiebre emocional.

—Sí, estoy bien -sonrió falsamente-

—¿Por qué no aprovechas la ocasión y cuentas a tus hermanos acerca de tus planes? -intervino Yakov-

Victor hizo una mueca de disgusto, quería postergar ese tema lo más que se pudiera y ahora su progenitor lo sacaba a flote. Mila ya sabía de esos planes a grandes rasgos ya que su madre la puso al tanto pero Yuri los ignoraba por completo.

—¿Planes? ¿Qué planes? -preguntó el rubio con curiosidad-

—Mmm bueno...supongo que ya no puedo evitar más hablar del tema.

Realmente no sabía como iría a dar esa noticia, estaba demasiado nervioso y no conseguía hilar las palabras adecuadas para el efecto.

—Verán, tengo pensado realizar un posgrado -empezó diciendo- Apliqué para una prestigiosa universidad y fui aceptado, debo presentarme allí la próxima semana.

—¡Felicitaciones! -exclamó Yuri enseñándole una sonrisa- Hace meses tenías eso en mente y por fin se te hizo.

—Gracias -respondió Victor intentando no mirarlo directamente- Así que posiblemente estas sean nuestras últimas comidas reunidos en familia.

—¡Pero qué exagerado, Vitya! -ironizó el rubio- La Universidad de San Petersburgo está a una hora de aquí, ni que fueras al fin del mundo.

—No iré a la Universidad de San Petersburgo -replicó- Iré a los Estados Unidos, a la Universidad de Nueva York.

—Muchas felicidades, Victor -dijo Otabek- Es una de las mejores del mundo.

—Mmm...gracias -respondió el otro tímidamente-

—¡Felicidades, hermano! -añadió Mila- Sé que te irá muy bien.

Yuri se puso un poco pálido, no consiguió procesar enseguida lo que acababa de escuchar. Es más, el joven creyó que su hermano mayor le estaba gastando una broma.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto?

—Ninguna broma, jovencito -intervino Lilia al ver que su hijo no se lo estaba tomando en serio- Tu hermano viajará a los Estados Unidos exactamente en una semana. ¿Qué acaso no lo vas a felicitar también?

—¡Victor! -Yuri lo llamó demandando la inmediata atención de su hermano que todavía se rehusaba a verlo a cara- ¿Es en serio?

—Lo es. Iré a Nueva York y estaré allí 2 o 3 años -respondió aún sin mirarlo-

—Aunque lo más probable es que termine quedándose por esos lares para siempre -comentó Yakov- Estoy seguro que Victor conocerá a una linda norteamericana, con quien se casará y formará una familia.

Tras escuchar las palabras de su padre, Yuri sintió que tuvo suficiente y ya no pudo ocultar su impulsivo enojo. Empujó su plato y lanzó la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—¿Así que te vas, eh? -se puso de pie- ¡¡¡Te vas y me vengo a enterar apenas una semana antes cuando lo tenías planeado a hace tiempo!!! -sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse-

—Yuri, escucha...-- -Victor intentó vanamente ensayar una explicación-

—¡Siéntate y termina tu comida, Yuri! -exigió Lilia-

—Pues bien, Victor, vete... -siguió, ignorando la orden de su madre- ¡¡¡Vete y si es por mí, no vuelvas nunca!!!

Dicho eso, se retiró con prisa haciendo caso omiso al llamado insistente de su madre quien se hallaba muy disgustada.

—Ya me va a escuchar ese chiquillo insolente -advirtió ella- Otabek, disculpa la escena que tuviste que presenciar. Mi hijo menor tiene una conducta indeseable. ¡Qué vergüenza me hace pasar!

—No se preocupe por eso. Yuri es todavía un adolescente y por lo que tengo entendido está muy apegado a Victor -dijo el invitado kazajo- Es hasta comprensible que actúe de ese modo.

—Así es -afirmó Yakov- Ellos siempre fueron muy unidos, pero es hora de que Yuri aprenda a vivir sin Victor y que madure de una vez.

—Voy a hablar con él -dijo Victor y se puso de pie-

—No será buena idea -contestó Mila- Lo conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que en ese estado no te escuchará y se pondrá aún peor. Deja que se le pase y habla mañana con él.

—Tu hermana tiene razón, querido -apoyó Lilia- Yuri debe dejar esas actitudes de niño malcriado y comenzar a comportarse como un joven de buenos modales.

Victor suspiró resignado, sabía que ellas tenían toda la razón pero tampoco podía hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada con Yuri. Sabía que le había roto el corazón con esa noticia y que estaría hecho un mar de lágrimas pero también estaba de acuerdo con que si iba a verlo, recibiría todo tipo de insultos e improperios de su parte.

El albino no se equivocó, Yuri se encerró en su habitación y empezó a arrojar y patear todo en cuanto hallaba a su paso. Una rabia inconmensurable lo dominaba y no hacía más que gritar maldiciones y llorar preso de su impotencia. Con todo el desastre que estaba armando, su gato que antes dormía sobre su cama, salió huyendo para refugiarse bajo un mueble.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué me haces esto, miserable? -decía mientras daba puñetazos a su colchón- ¿Por qué me dejas ahora? ¡¡¡Me dijiste que estarías siempre a mi lado y ahora te vas como un cobarde!!!

El rubio dejó caer boca abajo en su cama, hundió su rostro en la almohada y lloró con amargura hasta que sintió se quedaba sin aliento. Se sentía de algún modo horriblemente traicionado por su hermano.

—Maldito mentiroso -sollozó- Tu promesa no vale nada, al igual que mi estúpido amor por ti.


	2. Rosas Azules II

_Ahí estaba ella, hermosa y radiante como ninguna otra. Sin embargo, se la podía notar algo nerviosa e incómoda en medio de toda esa gente pero era imposible que pasara desapercibida al ser dueña de tanta belleza y gracia._

_Aunque no quisiera, ella destacaba entre todas las mujeres que se encontraban aquella noche en esa elegante fiesta de la alta sociedad moscovita. Pero su padre no hacía más que insistir en presentarle a cuanto hombre importante hallaba a su paso, cosa no lograba más que disgustarla por completo, haciéndola sentir harta y sofocada._

_—¿Pero qué es lo que pasa contigo, linda? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? -preguntó su madre mientras le acomodaba unos mechones de su rubia cabellera- ¡Anda, disfruta de la fiesta!_

_—Quiero ir a casa, odio estar en este lugar -respondió fastidiada y a regañadientes- Mi padre insiste en presentarme a viejos horribles y asquerosos. ¡Ya no lo soporto más!_

_—Yulia, baja la voz y no seas así -exigió la mujer, viéndola con reproche- Esos no son modales propios de una señorita de buena familia como tú. Debes guardar la compostura y no contradecir a tu padre._

_—¿Debo ser sumisa solo por ser mujer? -resopló- ¡Qué estupidez, mamá! Dile a ese viejo tonto que deje de presentarme a esos tipos porque no pienso casarme con ninguno de ellos, si es lo que está pensando._

_—¡Guarda silencio o te va a ir muy mal cuando lleguemos a casa! -amenazó la mujer, intentando disimular en medio del gentío que no estaba teniendo una riña con su hija-_

_Entonces Yulia optó por no seguir protestando, sabía que discutir con su madre era en vano pues la señora siempre saldría a favor de su esposo y no de ella. El semblante de la bonita muchacha denotaba una enorme frustración; desde que llegaron a ese lugar, su padre se encargó de arruinar su noche, haciéndola sentir que era ofrecida como mercancía a viejos de mucho dinero. El señor Plisetsky decía a todos que concretar un matrimonio para su hija y que andaba en búsqueda del candidato más apto para que la desposara._

_Fue así que el menor descuido, Yulia consiguió escabullirse de sus padres y se dirigió al otro lado del salón. Necesitaba tomar aire y quizás un poco de alcohol para sobrellevar todas esas molestias antes que explotara toda su rabia y se metiera en problemas por hablar más de lo que le era permitido._

_—¡No veo la hora de largarme de este lugar!_

_En un momento dado, su verde mirada se fijó en algo que encontró extraño pero que consiguió llamar su atención de inmediato. Se trataba un hermoso arreglo floral dispuesto como parte de la ornamentación del salón y fue hacia ahí para poder apreciarlo mejor. Al acercarse más quedó sorprendida al ver que se trataban de rosas._

_—Rosas azules. ¿Cómo es posible? -se preguntó la joven, ya que nunca antes había visto en su vida rosas de ese color en particular-_

_Yulia continuó viéndolas encantada, le resultaron en verdad hermosas y tenía muchas ganas de tomar una de ellas y llevársela de recuerdo pero no era como si se animara, ya que se sentía permanentemente vigilada._

_—Buenas noches. ¿Le gustan esas rosas? -fue la pregunta hecha por una melosa voz masculina detrás de ella-_

_La chica frunció el ceño, molesta al ser interrumpida y se giró con prisa y altivez para poder visualizar al sujeto que osaba meterse en sus asuntos. Solo que al fijar sus ojos en él, su expresión de enojo cambió por completo, dando paso a una llena de sorpresa._

_—Ah...bue...nas noches -respondió nerviosa y también algo sonrojada-_

_Se trataba de un joven de cabellos plateados, dueño de unos profundos ojos celestes y una sonrisa encantadora, en verdad muy guapo y atractivo. El mismo también quedó sorprendido al verla de frente y encontrarse con tan bella dama, una que resultó muchísimo más hermosa de lo que parecía cuando la vio en la lejanía y decidió ir tras ella._

_—Victor Nikiforov -se presentó amablemente y tomó la mano ajena para besarla con delicadeza, en un gesto cordial y caballeroso-_

_—Yulia Plisetskaya -contestó mientras sentía que su corazón daba un vuelco-_

_—¿Es usted hija del señor Dmitri Plisetsky?_

_—Sí. ¿Acaso usted conoce a mi padre?_

_—Por supuesto, mi padre y el suyo han sido socios comerciales hace unos años -confirmó- Supongo que su señor padre también ha venido a esta fiesta._

_—Sí, se encuentra en el otro salón._

_—¿Podría acompañarme a saludarlo si no es mucho inconveniente para usted?_

_Yulia exhaló con fuerza, lo menos que quería es ver a su padre pero tampoco quería rehusar permanecer al lado de tan distinguido caballero. No podía negarse a sí misma que le pareció encantador y se sintió atraída hacia él desde que lo vio._

_—Desde luego -ella terminó aceptando la petición ajena-_

_Victor le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó con gusto, entonces caminaron juntos con dirección al otro salón atrayendo varias miradas a cada paso que daban. Llamaban la atención ya que hacían una hermosísima pareja, derrochaban puro atractivo y magnificencia, que nadie podía negar lo bien que parecían complementarse._

_Cuando el padre de Yulia la vio en compañía del esbelto y bien parecido joven, sonrió. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y ambicioso como era, le gustó la idea de que su hija haya congeniado con Victor Nikiforov, el único heredero de la gran fortuna de su familia._

\---

Yuri abrió los ojos y pudo notar que se encontraba llorando, se había quedado dormido por varias horas y en ese lapso tuvo unos sueños tan lúcidos pero no conseguía procesarlos de forma adecuada, mucho menos entenderlos de buenas a primeras.

Se levantó de la cama y permaneció sentado un momento allí con la mirada perdida. Estuvo así un rato hasta que de pronto recordó lo sucedido en la cena y el golpe emocional que recibió con la nefasta noticia de que su querido hermano Victor se marcharía lejos en cuestión de una semana. No podía concebir la idea de que se separaría de él, eso era algo que le hacía sentir devastado, al punto que llegaba a experimentar una opresión en su pecho que dolía de forma horrible.

—Vitya...no quiero que me dejes... -susurró e intentó ponerse de pie-

Justo en ese momento, una serie de recuerdos invadieron su mente al punto de dejarlo pasmado. Sus piernas no le respondieron más y se desplomó en la alfombra. Sintió una gran desesperación aunque no fue por la caída en sí sino porque de pronto, notó que podía recordar muchas cosas.

—¿¡Pero cómo!? -se preguntó al tiempo las lágrimas caían de su ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas- ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto? -refunfuñaba a la par que se tomaba de la cabeza con ambas manos-

No intentó levantarse ni nada. Permaneció como estaba por un buen rato más, analizando aquellas cosas que invadían sus pensamientos y cada vez todo era más claro para él. Lloraba a causa de la enorme desolación y el vacío que en su interior se hacía cada vez más grande.

Cuando no soportó más todo eso, se puso de pie con rapidez y salió corriendo de su habitación en medio de sollozos. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta la habitación de Victor y llamó a su puerta con insistencia. Mientras esperaba que su hermano se manifestara, pudo notar que las luces de la casa estaban ya todas apagadas y que el silencio imperaba en todo el sitio.

No tenía idea de la hora exacta que pero evidentemente era plena madrugada.

—Vitya... -murmuró-

Segundos después, su hermano mayor abrió la puerta de su recámara y él se metió allí con prisa sin mediar palabras. Victor solo traía puesto un pantalón holgado que usaba para dormir, tenía el torso desnudo y le estaba dejando apreciar su atlética figura. El rubio se sonrojó un poco al verlo así.

—Yuri -lo miró con sorpresa pudiendo notar sus ojos llorosos-

—Lo siento. ¿Te desperté? -preguntó el menor-

—No, no estaba durmiendo aún. No podía hacerlo, estaba preocupado por ti después de lo de hace rato.

—Lamento lo que te dije en la cena. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me golpeó esa noticia.

—Lo sé, por eso no fui capaz de hablarte antes sobre eso. Quería evitar que te sintieras de este modo -confesó el mayor-

—Ven -pidió Yuri para luego tomar la mano ajena y dirigirse con él hacia la cama-

Se sentaron al borde de la misma uno al lado de otro. Yuri estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para no romperse en llanto otra vez, tenía demasiadas cosas que necesitaba decirle y no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿Por qué te irás? ¿Por qué quieres marcharte? -preguntó Yuri con un gran pesar en su voz-

—Es necesario que lo haga, no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí -respondió el albino sin mirarlo- No entenderías mis razones.

—Victor, por favor, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes -sollozó- Seré un egoísta pero no deseo que te largues a otro país y que me dejes aquí...solo. Siempre estuviste a mi lado y no quiero perderte ahora.

—No lo harás -lo abrazó de lado- No quiero que estés mal, nos volveremos a ver al cabo de unos años.

—¿Y si pasa lo que dijo papá? Si conoces a alguien allá y te casas. ¡Sé que te vas a olvidar de mí y no quiero eso! -sintió sus lágrimas caer de manera involuntaria e inevitable- Mierda... -susurró y las empezó a secar con rapidez, detestaba mostrarse así de débil ante el otro-

—Yuri, yo nunca me voy a olvidar de ti -trató de sonreír- No pienses eso por favor.

El menor giró la vista hacia su hermano mayor y lo miró con cierta molestia.

—¡Pues no te creo nada! -refutó el rubio- Te vas y rompes tu promesa otra vez. Me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo y ahora resulta que te marchas y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de comunicármelo a tiempo, para así al menos poder asimilarlo mejor.

—Yuri...yo...-- -calló de golpe, quería contarle sus verdaderas razones pero no se atrevía-

—No digas nada, Victor. Lo entiendo a la perfección, sé que esto es difícil para ti y que tienes miedo. Es por eso que deseas alejarte de mí.

—¿Cómo dices?

De nuevo las lágrimas inundaban los bellos ojos verdes y caían sin que el mismo Yuri hiciera ya nada por evitar que sucediera.

—Por favor, dime que todavía recuerdas el día que nos conocimos.

—¡Claro que sí! Recuerdo ese día a la perfección. ¡Eras tan pequeño y tan bonito! Papá vino por Mila y por mí y nos llevó al hospital horas después de que naciste. Yo tenía 12 años, creo que fui el más entusiasmado de todos. Me pasé diciéndole a medio mundo "ya nació mi hermano". Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

Yuri suspiró y negó con la cabeza, intentando sonreír al ahondar en aquellas memorias agridulces.

—No, no me refiero a esa vez sino cuando nos conocimos mucho antes. ¿Recuerdas que pasamos aquella inolvidable velada bailando juntos toda la noche y al despedirnos me diste una rosa azul y también un beso? ¿Recuerdas que quisiste que nos veamos al otro día y yo acepté sin dudarlo? En verdad estábamos tan enamorados.

Victor quedó helado al escuchar ese relato tan preciso de Yuri que recordaba a la perfección y con lujos de detalles. Aunque para él fue como recibir un baldazo de agua helada, quedó pensativo y con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir al respecto. Segundos después, tras caer en la cuenta de lo que iba aconteciendo, intentó sobreponerse en medio de su conmoción.

—No me mires así, Vitya. Tú ya sabías todo eso pero yo lo acabo de recordar hace apenas unos minutos -afirmó el rubio- Antes fui tu esposa Yulia pero y hoy soy tu hermano menor, tu hermano de sangre.

—Dios... -susurró Victor en medio de su asombro-

Yuri se alteró al notar cómo el semblante del albino se transformaba, pasando de la sorpresa a la tristeza infinita antes de quebrarse en un llanto silencioso, sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra. Victor se encontraba completamente shockeado, entonces el chico se puso de pie y lo abrazó.

El mayor se aferró con desesperación al menudo cuerpo ajeno, apoyando su mentón en el hombro derecho de su hermano. Eso bastó para que los dos terminaran llorando con tanta amargura e impotencia, aunando aquel inmenso dolor como también el enorme amor que se profesaban uno al otro.

Yuri terminó reposando su cabeza en el pecho de Victor y éste acariándole el cabello con delicadeza y aspirando su rico aroma. El hombre se dio cuenta que el otro hablaba en serio y que había recordado todo su pasado, lo que terminó afectándole muchísimo más que a él mismo incluso.

—Yuri, lamento tanto que las cosas tengas que ser así.

—Es por esto que quieres irte, ¿no?

El mayor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y tras pensarlo un momento, se animó a confesar toda esa verdad que calló por años.

—Ahora somos hermanos de sangre -hizo una breve pausa antes de atreverse a seguir- Y sin embargo, yo te amo de una manera diferente.

—Lo sé. Amas a Yulia, a tu esposa, a esa que fui alguna vez, ¿cierto? Me amas de ese mismo modo apasionado que te amo yo y no como se ama a un hermano. Ahora lo entiendo todo, por eso siempre fuimos tan unidos. ¡Es por eso que siempre te tuve semejante devoción! ¡Es por eso que ahora me duele tanto saber que me vas a dejar!

—Así es, Yuri. Todo eso que dices es verdad. Pero soy consciente de que ahora las cosas son otras muy distintas. Nuestro amor es imposible en esta vida.

—Eso también lo sé -el rubio suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia el mayor- Por esa maldita razón ahora te irás y no te veré en mucho tiempo.

—Ojalá nunca hubiéramos recordado nada, así todo hubiera sido más fácil.

Yuri quedó viendo a Victor con fijeza y se encargó de secar todo vestigio de lágrimas de su rostro mientras se dejaba llevar por esos bellos ojos que tanto amaba. No dudó un solo instante en acercarse más a él para arrebatarle un fugaz beso de sus labios.

Victor se exaltó al percibir ese tierno contacto pero todavía estaba consciente de la realidad y de lo peligroso que podría resultar aquello, se alejó apartando a Yuri de inmediato.

—Dios, no hagas eso -murmuró el albino con un adorable rubor en sus mejillas-

—¿No te gusto porque esta vez nací siendo hombre? -cuestionó el rubio bastante molesto-

—Me encantas como sea pero no se trata de una cuestión de género, se trata de que somos familia, hermanos que llevan la misma sangre y todo esto está mal. Por favor, Yuri, entiéndelo y no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son -intentó explicarlo-

—¡Pues a mí no me importa que esté mal! Nos amamos y a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, es un amor limpio y mutuo. Lo puedo sentir y sé que tú también. ¡Hemos regresado a la vida de otra manera pero seguimos amándonos! -insistió y trató de besar de nuevo los labios de Victor-

—Espera...no... -el mayor se esquivó-

A esas alturas a Yuri no le importaba que ambos tuvieran lazos de sangre, sentía que amaba y deseaba a Victor. Quería besarlo y satisfacer las enormes ganas que tenía de ese hombre que una vez fue su esposo.

—¡Vitya, mírame! -exigió y luego se compuso, quedando de pie frente a él- ¿Te irás en serio?

—Sí, lo haré -afirmó el otro con seguridad- Ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Bien -Yuri sonrió y empezó a quitarse la ropa frente a la atónita mirada de su hermano mayor-

Victor no podía modular nada coherente, se sentía impactado ante la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. Recorrió a Yuri con la mirada, alimentando todos sus sentidos con su desnudez y descubrió que lo seguía hallando tan hermoso como siempre, demasiado como para resistirse. Tragó saliva y se puso aún más nervioso, hasta ahí nunca lo había mirado de esa manera aunque cuando solían compartir el baño, pero últimamente él mismo fue quien puso fin a esas costumbres, debido a lo que le ocurría con el rubio. Pero ahora se sentía erotizado al tener ese delgado y esbelto cuerpo ante él.

—Si no hay marcha atrás en tu decisión. Tómame, Vitya, quiero que te lleves de recuerdo mi virginidad. Al menos así podré asegurarme que no me olvidarás aún si lo intentas -el chico sonrió y acarició el rostro ajeno-

—Eres tan cruel, Yuri -contestó con un notable dejo de tristeza-

—Quiero que me hagas el amor y que dejes ese recuerdo en mí antes de que te largues. Así tendrás la certeza de que tampoco me olvidaré de ti -volvió a acercarse a él y lo besó una vez más-

Yuri no permitió que Victor lo apartara esta vez, tomó el rostro ajeno con firmeza y aunque al principio el otro trató de resistirse, no consiguió hacerlo por mucho tiempo, acabó por corresponder al contacto de la boca ajena con total desenfreno.

Si bien era cierto que Yuri no había tenido experiencias sexuales hasta ese momento, al recuperar sus recuerdos también pudo rememorar como eran sus ardientes noches de intimidad con su esposo y sabía como debía proceder. Su cuerpo era virgen, su alma no.

La excitación de Victor se hacía notar en sus pantalones a medida que sentía la rodilla de Yuri masajeando esa zona con total descaro. No podía ya negarse, lo ansiaba demasiado. Ya no se conformó solo con besarlo, incorporó sus manos, se deleitó tocando ese cuerpo, esa piel tan perfecta recorriendo la espalda de Yuri descendiendo hasta alcanzar sus caderas y presionarlo contra su cuerpo.

En tanto, el rubio había abandonado los labios de su amado para repartir besos y pequeñas mordidas en su cuello y sus hombros mientras sentía aquellas atrevidas manos en sus nalgas para luego bajar a sus muslos.

—Aaaah...Victor... -gimoteó entrecortado-

—Te amo, mi ángel -le dijo al oído- ¡Te amo tanto!

—No me dejes, por favor -pidió Yuri en un susurro-

Victor lo hizo recostar en su cama dejándolo boca arriba. Pudo apreciarlo mejor de esa manera y notar aquella erección que le hacía saber lo mucho que le gustaban sus caricias, se agachó para empezar a distribuir besos por el torso desnudo del rubio. Escuchaba los pequeños quejidos de Yuri, percibir cómo su respiración se agitaba y también como su miembro se levantaba cada vez más. Estaba tan húmedo y deseoso de sus atenciones.

Condujo una de sus manos hasta ese lugar para tomarlo provocando a Yuri una suerte de conmoción que lo hizo temblar un poco sentir ese agarre en su intimidad, no pudo evitar gemir de nuevo cuando Victor comenzó a mover su mano a una velocidad moderada para estimularlo y al rato, sintió unos dientes que se encargaron de morder uno de sus pezones, provocándole un ligero dolor placentero.

—¡¡¡Ngh...mmm...Victor!!!

Yuri sentía que estaba a punto de perder la cordura. A pesar de que estaba entregándose al placer que el albino le proporcionaba, no quería quedarse sin hacer nada para retribuirlo. Al tiempo que sentía cómo sus zonas erógenas eran sabiamente estimuladas, buscó dar con la bragueta de Victor y cuando lo hizo, bajó la parte delantera de su pantalón para tomar su pene con una de sus manos para masturbarlo también.

—¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! -exclamó el hombre que para ese momento, estaba muy duro y ansioso por poseerlo por completo-

El más joven se encargaba de eso que tan bien hacía, Victor seguía con lo suyo alternando mordidas y succiones en cada uno de esos sensibles pezones que para entonces se hallaban casi rojos y con marcas dejadas por quien le prestaba una afanosa atención.

—Mmm...Victor... -lo llamó Yuri mientras sentía espasmos en su sexo- ¡Me estoy por venir!

El mayor dejó eso que estaba haciendo, soltó el pene ajeno y dirigió sus labios hacia ahí, lo rodeó con ellos y lo succionó con fuerza. Yuri estaba gimiendo casi descontrolado, podía sentir la caliente boca de su ahora amante lamiendo y chupando su palpitante falo y no podía detener sus movimientos pélvicos a medida que sentía los labios ajenos deslizándose en él.

—¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!!! -volvió a gemir con fuerza, casi gritando, tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar que lo escucharan hasta las demás habitaciones de la casa-

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de avisar y eyaculó en la boca de Victor, quien parecía muy complacido de que fuera así. Aún después de eso, seguía lamiendo los rastros de semen que se escurrieron por ahí. Yuri lo observaba algo avergonzado mientras soltaba aún unos pequeños quejidos, sentía su miembro muy sensible luego de su descarga y todavía sintiendo la lengua ajena limpiándolo con suavidad.

Victor dejó lo que estaba haciendo y subió a besarlo con extrema pasión, luego quedaron viéndose un rato.

—¿Me quieres en ti, gatito? -preguntó Victor con voz coqueta-

—S-sí... -respondió Yuri todo sonrojado-

—Bien, voltéate -pidió y el contrario obedeció de inmediato, en verdad se hallaba muy ansioso-

Yuri quedó boca abajo y pudo sentir cómo Victor separó sus glúteos para dejarlo expuesto ante sus ojos, pudo sentir como algo tibio se deslizaba sobre su orificio, resultó ser la saliva del mayor. Luego el albino se encargó de frotarlo con dos de sus dedos consiguiendo que de a poco comenzara a dilatarse con cierta rapidez. Yuri en tanto, se ceñía a una almohada donde ahogaba sus desesperados gimoteos, más aún cuando el otro decidió utilizar también su lengua para lograr abrirlo un poco más.

Era tan delicioso lo que el rubio experimentaba que no podía evitar moverse enérgicamente mientras era estimulado de nuevo y al cabo de un rato, sintió la intromisión de unos dedos en su interior. Se contrajo al sentirlos adentro hasta el tope y luego cuando Victor los movió en vaivén.

—Parece que ya estás listo.

—Sí, Vitya. ¡Dámelo todo! -ese había sido casi un ruego-

Victor se colocó detrás de Yuri y se puso a refregar la punta de su pene en contra de esa abertura, consiguiendo que el otro volviera a estremecerse a causa de su ansiedad.

—¡Metémelo ya! -susurró Yuri-

Su pedido fue escuchado, Victor lo penetró de una vez hundiéndose en él por completo con un tanto de dificultad. El más joven se desgañitaba a causa de un cierto dolor al ser invadido por semejante miembro, sentía que lo había roto por completo pero no pensaba pedirle que se detuviera.

Ahogó sus gritos y quejidos en esa almohada mientras respiraba agitadamente y sentía las manos de Victor acariciándole la espalda con suavidad, aguardando con paciencia a que se acostumbrara a él. Podía escuchar su plácida voz diciéndole cosas que le resultaban demasiado eróticas y lo tranquilizaban.

—Eres un gatito pervertido y caliente, ¿verdad? -el mayor se relamió los labios- Me tienes en ti por completo y puedo sentir como me aprietas. ¡Dios, se siente tan bien! 

—Ahhhh, solo hazlo, muévete ya. ¡No tengas piedad, Vitya! Quiero que te sacies conmigo duro y fuerte, así como como te gusta -sonrió aún cuando seguía sintiendo dolores- ¿Recuerdas cuando me hacías el amor casi todas las noches?

—Sí, siempre fuiste tan ardiente e insaciable.

Antes de que Victor se pudiera mover, fue el mismo Yuri quien dio inicio, llevando su cuerpo para adelante mientras sentía ese falo deslizarse en él para luego volver a su sitio original. Al albino le impresionaba verlo de ese modo, ya no lo pudo resistir. Tomó las caderas de Yuri para embestirlo, inició lento pero al ver que le respondía satisfactoriamente, aceleró cada vez más hasta que el movimiento de sus cuerpos hacía que también se moviera la cama.

Yuri se aferraba a las sábanas y sus gemidos se manifestaban de manera continua resonando en la habitación, así como también el sonido de sus pieles chocando con fuerza cada vez que Victor se hundía en el cuerpo ajeno. Bastaron unos cuantos segundos más y unas profundas embestidas para que empezaran a experimentar aquellas primeras manifestaciones de sus orgasmos.

—¡¡¡Yuri...mmm...Yuri...aaaahhh!!! 

Se hundió en él tan profundo como pudo, logrando alcanzar aquel punto que le proporcionaba el más puro y desenfrenado placer, lo hizo gritar al llegar allí y posteriormente inundarlo con su esencia.

Yuri volvió a correrse al sentir aquello, al mismo tiempo que su miembro se frotaba contra el colchón y terminó manchando las sábanas por completo. Victor cayó rendido sobre la espalda ajena y se quedó allí en tanto recuperaba el aliento.

El rubio estaba en las mismas condiciones, jadeaba tratando de normalizar su respiración. Sonreía contento, había sido mejor de lo que hubiese esperado, se sentía pleno y satisfecho, exactamente igual que Victor. Sin embargo, no podía evitar la sensación de tristeza y soledad que iban invadiéndolo de inmediato.

Sintió ganas de llorar pero se contuvo para no arruinar aquel momento tan especial. Pero realidad comenzaba a doler demasiado, amaba a ese hombre que yacía sobre él y que le había hecho gozar de una manera única, amaba al que fue su esposo y que ahora era su hermano.

No sentía culpa, no, solo una extraña felicidad mezclada con una invasiva tristeza. Minutos después, cuando consiguieron componerse se hallaban recostados en esa cama uno al lado otro abrazados, con las manos entrelazadas, y compartiendo leves caricias junto con un agridulce silencio.

—Vitya... -Yuri lo llamó ya con una voz apagada-

—¿Mmm? -el otro lo miró-

—Gracias por esto -sonrió y se apartó de él- Disculpa por haber llegado a este extremo pero en verdad lo necesitaba. Soy tuyo, ahora lo sabes y aunque tú no seas mío, me quedaré con tu recuerdo.

—Ya no digas nada de eso, por favor. Me lastimas demasiado.

—Lo siento -suspiró con pesadez e intentó salirse de la cama-

—Espera... -Victor lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo- ¿A dónde vas?

—A mi habitación, ya no quiero incomodarte más -dijo resignado- Sigamos siendo hermanos como hasta antes de esto.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor -pidió el albino con una tierna sonrisa-

—Entonces tú quédate conmigo para siempre -contestó el rubio y se acercó a besarlo con absoluta pasión-

Al separase, Victor se limitó a mirarlo con atención, enseñándole esa sonrisa que lo desconcertaba. Lo hizo recostar de nuevo a su lado y cerró los ojos.

—Buenas noches, gatito -susurró-

Yuri se sentía confundido, no sabía si había convencido a Victor de quedarse o no. Esa noche sería posiblemente la más larga de su vida y no iba a poder conciliar el sueño de ninguna manera, no con semejante duda sembrada en su corazón.

**FIN**


End file.
